


A Better Mate for Daddy

by Isimile



Series: Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Puppy's POV, hints of pre-Blam, reference to Blaine/Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Charlie the puppy is not happy with his daddy's choice of mate.
Series: Fluff Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671601
Kudos: 4
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	A Better Mate for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt 'Puppies' of the Just Write Fluff Bingo

Charlie burrowed deeper into his little doggy bed, whining softly. It was comfortable and he normally didn’t mind it but he much preferred spending the morning cuddling with in his daddy in _his_ bed, like he did normally. His daddy never really told him off when he joined him in the morning before he woke up.

Only today Daddy wasn’t alone today. That other man was here again. Charlie didn’t like him. Normally he loved visitors, especially if they gave him tummy rubs, but not this visitor. His voice was so strange and high when he sang, not like when his Daddy did, and he always got angry when Charlie joined in. He didn’t like it when Charlie came to cuddle or greet him, not in Daddy’s bed, not on the couch, never. He even insisted that his doggy bed be moved from Daddy’s bedroom to the living room when he stayed the night.

Charlie really hated the days he visited.

Fortunately he rarely stayed long in the morning. He’d tried a few times to get Daddy to leave with him but Daddy always stayed so he could eat at the same time as Daddy before they’d go for walkies.

Today it was the same. Charlie stayed in his bed while Daddy walked their visitor to the door.

“Hey, baby, did you sleep well?” Daddy asked when he came back. He knelled down beside his bed and scratched his ear.

He’d have slept better if he’d at least been allowed in the same room as Daddy. Still he was happy to be with him now. He sat up and licked his chin, then hurried to the kitchen for their breakfast. He was really hungry.

~*~

After breakfast, they went to the dog park. Charlie eagerly danced around Daddy’s feet, waiting impatiently for the door to open so he could go play with his friends. As soon as it was open enough, he slipped through, running to where the others were playing.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted, tail wagging madly.

“Hey,” Coco, the only other puppy, returned, dancing around him. “You’re here!”

“Yes!” he yipped. “Let’s play tag!”

They bounded off, running around and playing.

When they’d had enough, they returned to the shadow where the other dogs and all their mommies and daddies were sitting and laying. Well, only the other dogs were laying, the mommies and daddies were sitting. Lexi, one of the older dogs, had said that it was so they could watch over them while they played.

“And how are you?” Duke asked when Charlie flopped down beside him.

Charlie grumbled. “Better now.”

“Come now,” Lexi said, “What is it?”

“That man was spending the night again.”

“Ah.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Coco exclaimed. She and Max nuzzled him in comfort.

Charlie was grateful for the support but more interested in Lexi’s reaction, however. “What do you mean?”

“Your daddy is lonely,” Lexi explained.

“Lonely? Why would he be lonely? He has me.”

She shook her head. “I mean he’s looking for mate.”

“But _him_?”

“If he makes your daddy happy...” Duke said.

“But he doesn’t. Afterwards, he’s always so... so sad.” Charlie sat up. “I’m going to find him a better mate!”

“What-? Charlie, wait!”

Charlie ignored them. He even ignored his daddy calling after him. He ran to the door, taking advantage of Zeus coming in with his mommy to slip out through the door underneath Zeus, then started running.

He slowed down again when he was sure that he was far enough that daddy couldn’t reach him. Right then, he’d look for a mate for daddy, a better one than that guy. He looked around. He’d never been to this part of the park before. There were many humans around, though most of them in groups or as couples. He looked at some of the groups up close, sniffing to see if one of them smelled good. Daddy seemed to want another man, so he concentrated on them.

None of them smelled right. Some were nice and even gave him some tasty treats. Others were as nice and threw things at him. Some also tried to grab him. Perhaps he really should have thought this through some more.

He stopped. Now which way had he come from again? He sniffed, trying to find his own scent, but he’d run all over here and was now having trouble finding the right direction. He whined softly. He was getting scared now. He just wanted his daddy.

He finally picked a direction at random and started running.

It was the wrong one. He suddenly found himself outside the park and on the street, cars rushing past him, honking. He froze in the middle of the street, completely overwhelmed.

Suddenly he was grasped around the middle and carried to the sidewalk. He hung there, not really understanding yet what was happening. One moment he was in the park, then on the street between all those cars and now he was being cradled against someone’s chest.

“Hey little guy,” the man holding him said gently. “You okay?”

Charlie whined and licked his face in thanks.

“Yeah, you seem unhurt. Now, buddy, do you have a collar?” He carefully freed one hand to feel around for it. “Okay, you have a collar. Now do you have a dog tag somewhere on it?”

“Charlie!”

Charlie perked up at the sound of his daddy’s voice, barking to tell him where he was.

“Charlie, oh my god, I was so worried!” Daddy came running up to them. “I hope he didn’t- Sam?”

“Blaine. Hey.”

“I didn’t know you were back in New York.”

Charlie looked between them. They knew each other? And Daddy was looking at him like... like he sometimes looked at the other guy that stayed over sometime. Interesting. He stretched up to lick the cheek of the one holding him, trying to tell his daddy that he liked this one.

“Is this little one yours?”

“Yes, that’s Charlie.” Daddy reached out and scratched behind his ear.

“I can’t imagine Kurt with a dog. Not one like this at least.”

“It’s... complicated.” A pause. “We could get a coffee. As thanks for you catching Charlie before he got hurt. If you want, I can tell you then?”

“Sounds good.”

Charlie wagged his tail. This was off to a good start.


End file.
